The KidVegeta Anthology/Skulk
Skulk was written on April 21, 2013. Originally, I didn't know exactly where I wanted Mr. Satan's inner monologue to occur. I ended up having to watch several episodes, to see where a short story about his mental evolution would be best. I first wanted it to be where fat Buu was getting beaten up by Kid Buu, but there was no place for a dialogue in that episode. Eventually, I settled down on Goku's asking for energy. This worked because Mr. Satan's role in that scene was pivotal and his emotions were probably racing. I did not use any music while writing this story simply because of the fact that I was watching episodes of Dragon Ball Z at the same time. I didn't have much time to write this, as I began two hours before that week's Game of Thrones came on, and only finished just before the episode started. My main theme presented in this story is that we are what are circumstances make us. This story portrays this very well for Mr. Satan. Story “Please… time is almost up. Don’t any of you care if you live or die? Hurry!!!” Goku’s plea reverberated through my bones. I couldn’t move; I could only watch as one by one, they were defeated. My only friend in the entire world, Majin Buu, was hurt pretty bad. I tried to help him before, but it was no use. None of my moves left so much as a scratch on the evil Buu. Curse that monster! I couldn’t let him get away with it! That evil Buu would pay for hurting my friend! He would pay for what he did to the Earth! Those are my people, I have to protect them. They’re counting on me! I watched the battle ahead between the evil Buu and that fighter in the blue jumpsuit. He was putting up a good fight against that freak, but he couldn’t hold out forever. He was gonna die soon. I could tell. I wanted to run past them and see how Majin Buu was doing, but it was too risky. Evil Buu was throwing the fighter around, and destroying too much of the surroundings for me to move. So I watched them. I don’t know how, but I could hear Goku talking to the people of Earth. I didn’t see a microphone (or paparazzi, whew) anywhere. But this wasn’t a dream like I had thought before. When evil Buu had head-butted me, it had hurt my nose! Oh god, the nerve of him to deface my beautiful face! It’s a national monument! Besides, good Buu would never get hurt in my dreams. This was all too real. I snapped out of it as I heard the sound of jeers. The people on Earth started mocking Goku, refusing to give him their energy. How could they? Anger started rising in my throat as the voices continued. They didn’t know we were out here fighting for them. They didn’t seem to care they would all die again if we lost. What kind of thanks was this? I saved them from Cell. They owed me. Even these two guys who were fighting against the evil Buu, they were fighting with all their hearts. Everyone here, including poor injured good Buu, was risking their lives for the Earth. Good Buu, my only friend, had sacrificed himself for these ungrateful people. Who knows if he was even still alive? They didn’t care. They couldn’t even be bothered to save their own skins. The righteous anger that was swelling in my throat couldn’t be held back, and I started to scream, “Idiots! Don’t they have any brains?! What’s wrong with you ingrates?! Can’t you lend us a hand? Come on, how many times have I saved you people, huh?!” I slammed my boots into the ground, shattering the rocks beneath me. Fuming and heaving my chest, I clenched my fists. How could they do this to me at a time like this? They knew who I was! It was time for them to give a little back; to help the champ out a bit. They needed to step it up. As I stood there in my rage, the voices from Earth started murmuring more. “Did you hear that? It’s him!” “Mr. Satan!” “He saved us from Cell! And now he’s trying to save us from Majin Buu!” My jaw slacked. So that’s what it would take? Huh? Well, then no fear! I would get that energy for that Goku guy. Hearing my voice… maybe that’s all it would take from those lazy fool. With the weight (and fate, haha!) of the world on my shoulders, I cleared my throat, and puffed my chest. They wouldn’t have to know the energy wasn’t going to me. No sir. “Please, don’t dawdle! I was workin’ undercover, so that’s why I didn’t speak to ya. I was keepin’ my identity a secret. Now raise up those hands and lend me that energy so I can defeat Majin Buu! Ha ha!” I turned to Goku, who was floating in the air above me. “Yeah, uh, nothing personal… I just don’t think they would do it unless they thought it was me. And at this point, defeating Majin Buu is all that matters…” Goku nodded, and we turned our attention back to the fight in front of us. It was time to put up or shut up. Evil Buu was clearly dominating the warrior in blue, so I didn’t know how much longer he could take. Hopefully the people on Earth had listened to me this time. I sighed. I couldn’t compare to these fighters - that was for sure. But nobody needed to know that when we returned. I did all I could here. If they listened, then we would win; Evil Buu would be defeated. That’d make me a hero! Right? If not, I guess we are all dead. I didn’t want to die, but it wouldn’t matter. Nothing would matter anymore if we were dead. Endnotes #The original description for the Mr. Satan story was "6. Skulk - a perspective story about Mr. Satan's inner fear when confronting buu" #This story is named skulk because of Mr. Satan's early emotional feelings about poor fat Buu. #This is the only Brady Patrick story to feature actual dialogue from the anime. #This story takes place during episode 285 of the anime. #This is the only Brady Patrick story of the final ten to be written in first person. #Mr. Satan's worry about his nose is something he mentioned in an earlier episode, when Kid Buu hit him on the nose. This story was really fun to write because emotionally, Mr. Satan is all over the place, just like he was in the anime. By the end, he does admit to himself that he is nothing compared to Goku, but he would never admit that out loud. Basically, him knowing that he's weaker is a surprising thing for Mr. Satan to reveal, due to its honesty, but it works with how close he was to death. His righteous anger at each earthling's selfishness was also very commendable, and is a very underrated moment for his character. He really is a good guy, even with his deceits, so the complicated and often contradictory emotions he portrays are very fun to read. With how I was able to keep Mr. Satan fully in character, this story remains a very strong one. I would give Skulk an A. <---- Part 18 Part 20 ----> Category:KidVegeta Category:Fan Fiction Category:Canon Respecting